Furano middle school
|the disambiguation page|Furano (disambiguation)}} ふらの中学校 |image= Furano S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (ふらの中学校, furano chūgakkō) or Furano MS, is the Hokkaido prefecture representative at the 16th middle school tournament. The team is led by Hikaru Matsuyama. Description first appeared in ''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.62 "Everyone's Decision". Furano was the opponent of the Nankatsu middle school in the semifinals of the 16th National middle school tournament. They had a fierce fight between the two, since their special strength is a perfect team combination play, which should be even better than that of Nankatsu's, doing great passes between its members since all of them have being playing altogether since Kids' Dream arc. Indeed, the Furano team has changed only marginally since elementary school days and is therefore perfectly matched, led by the fierce and courageous captain MF Hikaru Matsuyama, doing the Furano Combi with FW Kazumasa Oda. They are better known for their short passes. However, against Nankatsu middle school, they use Avalanche Attack of blitzing forward with slide tackles, so even if they miss, they'd be in better position to intercept Tsubasa's back passes, so more people are there for counter-attacks, that is before taking Matsuyama' Eagle tackle into account. Also: Even as defenders pick of passes, there will always be slower players behind and around them to initiate a second and subsequent wave of attack, with Matsyama, the initiator of the attack, being the final person back on attack. As they are from the cooler part of Japan in the north, their ability to play in hot weather matches are often their biggest challenge. That said, they are much better equipped to play in the rain and snow. During Matsuyama' senior year, he noted that almost the entire squad, including himself, will graduate. Uniforms 'Manga' *'Home:' White collared jersey with a red ふらの kanji and a broad red shoulder stripe, black shorts and white socks with a black stripe. *'Away:' (Tatakae Dream Team): White collared jersey with a light orange ふらの kanji and a broad light orange shoulder stripe, light orange shorts and white socks with a light orange stripe. This shirt is greatly based on the 1983 anime uniform on its design. *'Keeper:' Masanori Kato wears a dark tan collared uniform with long sleeves and the ふらの kanji, with beige shorts and white socks with a black stripe. 'Anime' 1983 anime: *'Home:' A pale blue jersey with a broad orange shoulder stripe with the "F" yellow orange logo and collar, orange shorts and orange socks with a pale blue stripe. The goalkeeper wears a light grey jersey with a broad black stripe and the "F" black logo and collar, black shorts and orange socks with a black stripe. Shin Captain Tsubasa: *'Home:' This shirt is greatly based on the manga home uniform on its design, except that the shorts are charcoal grey colored. 2001 anime: *'Home:' Light blue jersey with a broad indigo shoulder stripe with the "F" dark blue logo and collar, dark blue shorts and light blue socks with two indigo stripes. *'Keeper:' Indigo jersey with dark blue collar and the "F" dark blue logo, black shorts and indigo socks. The captain armband is indigo with dark blue stripes. 2018 anime: *'Home:' Despite taking elements of the manga version, it emulates more the Tatakae Dream Team game version. The shorts are jet black colored, with white socks and three red stripes on the top. The captain's armband is black, yellow, black. *'Keeper:' Jet black shirt with white collar, white ふらの kanji and red sleeve cuffs, red shorts and black socks with red top. Other equipment * Hachimaki (鉢巻, "helmet-scarf"): This is a trait exclusively for the Furano team in the Golden Generation era. The hachimaki is a stylized headband in Japanese culture made of white cloth by former assistant manager Yoshiko Fujisawa, as a symbol of perseverance, effort, and/or courage by the wearer. Matsuyama's #10 hachimaki had also a hidden message with a whitish transparent thread: "I LOVE YOU - YOSHIKO", a message which Matsuyama deeply treasured even in his PK round between France Jr. and All Japan Jr. where he scored a goal against GK Amoro. Results '16th National middle school tournament' Hokkaido Prefecture qualifier tournament *''Final'' ○ Furano 7 - 0 Satsunishi ● Final tournament Squad *Coach Daigo Kurata 22px|border *Managers: Yoshiko Fujisawa 22px|border; Machiko Machida 22px|border Gallery |-|Color spread= VO_19.jpg VO_20.jpg |-|1983= Furano MS (CT).jpg|Furano MS Furano (CT).jpg|1983 Kazuto Takei ep40 (1983) 1.jpg|Takei vs Kato Kazuto Takei ep79 (1983) 2.jpg|Takei defeating Kato Minami Uwa ep79 (1983) 3.jpg|Eagle Shot vs Minamiuwa middle school Matsuyama vs Ishida (CT).jpg|Matsuyama vs Ishida Matsuyama MS (CT).jpg|Bearing the hachimaki Kazumasa MS (CT).jpg|Kazumasa Oda Avalanche attack (CT).jpg|Avalanche Attack Furano defense (BF).jpg|Furano defense Furano mid. school.jpeg|Ball reception Eagle Shot (CT).jpg|Eagle Shot Matsuyama ep95 (1983) 1.jpg|Northern Eagle Yoshiko Matsuyama (CT).png Yoshiko Matsuyama (CT) 2.png Furano_Hachimaki.jpg|Furano's Hachimaki Matsuyama_Yoshiko_(CT).jpg Yoshiko (CT) 2.png Yoshiko (CT) 3.png CT-ep-091-300.png CT-ep-092-048.png CT-ep-092-011.png |-|SCT, film= Middle School Teams.jpg|With Furano jersey |-|2001= hikaru01.jpg|Furano Mid. School uniform hikaru02.jpg|Furano Mid. School uniform hikaru04.jpg|Furano Mid. School uniform Matsuyama vs Tsubasa (2001).jpeg|Matsuyama vs. Tsubasa Furano FC (2001).jpg |-|2018= Furano S2 (2018) 0.jpg|Hokkaido Fierce training Furano ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|'Furano' vs Satsunishi Furano S2 (2018) 1.jpg|'Furano' as Hokkaido representative Matsuyama S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama Yoshiko Machiko ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Yoshiko and Machida Matsuyama ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama vs Sakusho Sakusho Furano ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Kazumasa Oda vs Sakusho Furano ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Furano ep40 (2018) 1.jpg Yoshiko Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Yoshiko Matsuyama ep40 (2001) 1.jpg Ishida Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 1.jpg Furano ep40 (2018) 3.jpg|Furano's training in the snow |-|2018 (2)= Ishida Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Minami Uwa Keeper ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 2.jpg|Vs Nankatsu MS Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama's two-steps tackle Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 3.jpg Matsuyama Tsubasa ep44 (2018) 1.jpg|Both captains' counter-shots Furano ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Furano ep44 (2018) 2.jpg|Avalanche attack Eagle Shot ep40 (2018) 0.jpg|Eagle Shot Eagle Shot ep40 (2018) 1.jpg Matsuyama ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 2.jpg|Izawa vs Kato Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama and Tsubasa's struggle Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama's courage Furano ep45 (2018) 1.jpg|Furano scoring against Morisaki Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 2.jpg|Matsuyama and Yoshiko |-|Art= Furano MS (DT).png Matsuyama MS (DT).png|Matsuyama (Junior High) Matsuyama Furano.png|Hikaru Matsuyama Player 2332.png|Matsuyama and Yoshiko Kazumasa Furano (DT).png|Kazumasa Oda Kazumasa Furano (DT) 2.png|Kazumasa Oda Kato Furano (DT).png|Masanori Kato 51887582_2021730477922179_4052482285805502464_n.jpg|Matsuyama midfielder #10 |-|Manga= Sakusho Furano ch62 (CT).png|Sakusho vs Furano Avalanche Tactic (BF).jpg|Avalanche Tactic Eagle Shot (BF).jpg|Eagle Shot |-|Game= Furano (MCD) 1.png Furano (MCD) 2.png External links * at Captain Tsubasa db de:Furano Mittelschule Category:Middle school teams